Therion
"They were more like decorations than actual guards." '' — Therion in his starting chapter and in his character introduction. ' ' is a character in ''Octopath Traveler. He is a master thief known throughout the realm thanks to his multiple exploits in stealing. It is mentioned that almost no one knows of Therion's face despite being so popular and is the enemy of every wealthy home and person. Appearance Therion has white, shaggy hair that reaches the nape of his neck and has a fringe covering a part of his face. He wears a purple scarf, a thick shawl that has a lighter shade than his neckwear, seemingly gray pants and leather shoes with bandages wrapped around his left leg. After his endeavor in the Ravus Manor, a metal bracelet is secured around his right arm with a chain attached to it with symbols carved onto the surface. In some official art that features him along with the other heroes, Therion appears to be shorter than Cyrus and, yet taller than Tressa and of equal height to Ophelia and Primrose. Personality Therion is described as a cocky and cynical person, as seen through his interactions with other characters in the game such as referring to one of the guards he encounters as having a stronger bark than bite and refusing to settle in a partnership with two other thieves as he believes they are unnecessary. It is noted that though he is a talented thief and has a sharp wit, this does not mean that can escape all dangers as he manages to fall into the trap laid by the Ravus Manor. History "Your name is Therion, and you are a thief. While your past is a guarded secret, your exploits are known far and wide. Mere whispers of your extravagant heists strike fear into the hearts of the wealthy. Drifting into the Cliftlands one day, you hear a rumor of great riches to be had. You set your sights on a mansion said to be impregnable, only to find what you never expected..." — Therion's description when selecting him. Ten years ago, Therion was captured and sent to prison, most likely due to his behavior and acts of trickery. He meets the one person he calls as a partner in crime, a boy named Darius. Thanks to Therion's smart thinking, the both of them are able to break out and soon start a life as thieves on the run. It is unknown as of the moment what happened to Darius or why Therion now acts alone, but whatever reason there may be, it has helped shaped his view of how he requires no partner as he sees them to be troublesome. Battle Therion is primarily a thief equipped with daggers and swords in battle. As expected of his profession, he has Skills that relate to thievery such as his main skill Steal. He excels in his evasion and speed that allows him to dodge most attacks and strike first in combat. Many of his skills help him in his survivability during battle, such as the skills HP Thief ''and ''Steal SP help with making sure that he stays on top of the enemy while also dealing damage in the process. He also acts as Primrose's foil - instead of giving buffs to his allies, he provides debuffs to the enemies that help other physical attackers in the team to deal enough damage on the foe or help units with low physical defense not to be taken out by a physically strong enemy's attacks. So far, however, it seems that he has little SP to use in battle so best plan carefully how to use Therion. His small SP can be easily fixed with accessories, but he would benefit the most from equipment that can capitalize on his speed and evasion. Having the ability to wield two different weapons in battle along with being able to use fire magic gives Therion the edge and versatility he needs in exploiting the weaknesses of foes early on. His Talent, Pick Lock, also help him gain access to good equipment that can help him in his chapter and also obtain items that may prove of use for other heroes, such as the Arcane Knife ''and ''Wind Garments. Thief Skills: *Note: The chance that Steal works will increase either if the targeted opponent is injured (the lower the HP, the higher the chance of working) or if you use BP (using 3 BP, the maximum amount, will dramatically increase the chance of Collect working, usually to 100%). Steal can only be used once per enemy. Support Skills: Gallery Therion.jpg Therion.png Therion side.png Steal.png Octopath Traveler - Therion's Theme Octopath-Traveler_Therion.jpg Etymology Therion is a Greek word for a 'beast' or a 'wild animal', most likely referencing about him being a lone wolf that prowls about. It may also refer to a god in Thelema who is the consort and male counterpart of Babalon who often referred to himself as the Beast 666 or Master Therion. The former may, once again, refer to his status as a lone wolf and the latter possibly related to how he is revered as a master thief among men. Trivia * Therion is one of the heroes among the eight who's appearance drastically changes during his first chapter or starting point. ** Although the change was minor, it acted as a significant turning point in Therion's life and became the driving force and reason of his adventure. The same could have been said for Olberic, another one of the characters who's sprite changes during their first chapter. Category:Characters Category:Travelers